Electronic devices typically include integrated circuit (IC) die. The IC die may be inserted into an IC package to form a first level assembly before it is incorporated into a higher level assembly. Over time, electronic devices typically include more features, and thus more IC die, in the same amount of space or in less space. Use of an increased number of IC die in an IC package may therefore result in space-related issues in electronic devices.